


Conjugating Amore - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15685">Conjugating Amore</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugating Amore - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pepperjackcandy, basic plot developed in a series of comments, although it morphed a bit during writing.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Conjugating Amore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15685)**


End file.
